


Plaines sauvages

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Comment garder un bon esprit collectif, quand deux membres d'une équipe ne s'entendent pas?
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Plaines sauvages

Rattatac donna un coup de dents rageur dans un rocher.  
Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, et il n’était pas le seul à le penser.   
Pourquoi n’arrivaient-ils pas à trouver un terrain d’entente ?

Rien ne laissait présager que cette plaine, qui bénéficiait d’un bel ensoleillement et de températures douces, deviendrait un jour le lieu d’un affrontement sans merci. 

Il avait été la première recrue partie vivre dans cette zone. A l’époque, il n’était encore qu’un jeune Rattata, faible et craintif (la moindre attaque à son égard suffisait à le faire partir en courant!). Il avait rapidement été rejoint par Medhyéna (qui, comme lui, avait aujourd’hui évolué), qui était tout aussi craintive que lui, mais se montrait bien plus intrépide. 

Le duo avait ensuite été rejoint par Zigzagton. Il amusait tout le monde avec sa démarche atypique et sa manie de ramasser tout et n’importe quoi sur sa route. Un rien attisait son intérêt. Avec lui, aucun risque de s’ennuyer ! Comme avait pu le constater la recrue suivante, Canarticho, dont l’oignon suscita une grande curiosité chez ses camarades… pour son plus grand dam ! Néanmoins, le quatuor trouva rapidement son équilibre. Gare à ceux qui se montraient intrusifs, des coups de légume sur la tête les attendaient !

La recrue suivante, Mangriff, en avait d’ailleurs fait les frais. Heureusement, il ne s’était pas montré rancunier. Pas cette fois-ci.

Mais le vent avait tourné. La zone comptait désormais de nouveaux habitants: une Hypnomade, un Arbok (qui, leur arrivée, n’avaient pas encore évolué)… et le petit nouveau.  
Un Séviper.

Depuis, la guerre était déclarée entre Mangriff et lui. Ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher de se provoquer mutuellement. Lorsque l’un discutait avec l’un des autres habitants, si l’autre arrivait, il se taisait subitement, voire quittait carrément les lieux, en lançant une pique au passage. Les autres avaient beau les séparer, Hypnomade avait eu beau tenté de les calmer grâce à l’hypnose, rien n’y fit.

Le climat de la prairie, jusqu’alors joyeux et dynamique, avait tourné à l’avis de tempête.   
Et ça, Rattatac ne pouvait plus le supporter.   
Il fallait enterrer la hache de guerre.

-Mangriff, Séviper… venez pas ici, s’il-vous-plaît.   
-Qu’est-ce que tu nous veux ?   
-Écoutez… il faut que vous fassiez un effort. Je pense parler au nom de tout le monde en disant qu’il y en a assez de vos disputes incessantes.   
-Il faut expliquer ça à Mangriff, il n’arrête pas de…   
-Non, non, non, je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé ! Enfin… non, pas tout à fait. Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé pour que vous vous détestiez à ce point ?  
-Mais enfin… c’est un Séviper !  
-Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? C’est un Mangriff !   
-Donc… vous êtes en guerre… pour un conflit arrivé il y a des générations et des générations entre des membres de votre espèce que vous ne connaissez ni de près, ni de loin ?  
-…   
-Vous savez pourquoi a eu lieu cette dispute originelle, au moins ?  
-… Non.  
-Mais dans ce cas… pourquoi vous pourrir la vie de la sorte ?   
-C’est vrai que…   
-Maintenant que tu le dis…   
-Bon, voilà ce que nous allons faire: demain, vous irez en mission, rien que tous les deux. Si vous n’arrivez pas à vous entendre, les pokémons qui nous ont appelés à l’aide en pâtiront. Alors tâchez de faire un effort ! Compris ?

Non sans soupirer de dépit, le duo se rendit dès le lendemain aux ruines enfouies. Rattatac n’y était pas allé de main morte pour l’opération réconciliation ! Leur objectif: aller chercher un rondoudou tombé KO dans l’étage 36 du donjon.   
Ça n’était pas étonnant: nombre des pokémons vivant ici étaient très forts !

Bien sûr, Mangriff aurait préféré mettre une raclée à Séviper et faire la mission seul, tout comme ce dernier aurait souhaité assommer son acolyte et se lancer en solo. Mais ils en étaient conscients tous les deux: ils avaient besoin l’un de l’autre.  
Ils devraient se faire confiance, et coopérer.  
Se protéger mutuellement.

Malgré leur scepticisme… il fallait bien le reconnaître, les griffes de Mangriff étaient redoutables.  
Sa présence était un atout précieux face aux fantominus, puisqu’il était immunisé aux capacités de type spectre grâce à son type normal.  
De même, la résistance naturelle de Séviper face au poison, sa grande efficacité face aux pokémons de type combat (face auxquels Mangriff était au contraire désavantagé), et sa capacité queue-poison avaient été utiles plus d’une fois dans le donjon, en particulier face à la horde de pokémons tels que Kicklee, Tygnon, Méditikka ou encore Kapoera.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils retrouvèrent le rondoudou. Il leur remit les CT Toxic et Tunnel, en guise de récompense.

-Dis, Séviper… tu devrais prendre la CT Tunnel. Je veux dire… si tu apprends cette capacité de type sol, ça te sera utile la prochaine fois que tu croiseras des pokémons de type poison, ça passera au-dessus de votre résistance naturelle contre le type poison…   
-Et toi, tu devrais prendre la CT Toxik. Je connais bien assez de capacités de type poison; et puis, ça te sera utile pour te protéger des pokémons de type combat, d’attaquer avec du poison…   
-…   
-…   
-Qui l’eût cru ? On forme une bonne équipe, finalement.   
-C’est vrai que pour un Séviper, tu te débrouilles bien.   
-Et toi, pour un Mangriff, tu es un bon partenaire.  
-J’espère que nous aurons d’autres occasions de travailler ensemble.  
-Oui, moi aussi… mais n’oublie pas que les Séviper sont les meilleurs !  
-C’est ça, tu peux toujours rêver !

Grahyéna réprima un grognement. Elle se félicitait de l’initiative prise par Rattatac: depuis, les tensions avaient disparu, et les plaines sauvages étaient redevenues un cadre de vie paisible.

Pour autant, les combats n’avaient pas pris fin: Mangriff et Séviper s’entraînaient quotidiennement au combat ensemble, l’un voulant impressionner l’autre avec sa force.

L’esprit de meute n’y était pas encore complètement, mais leur relation pourrait servir d’exemple pour apaiser les esprits des sévipers et des mangriffs du monde entier.  
Car à quoi bon se déchirer pour des raisons stériles, quand il y a tant à construire ensemble ?


End file.
